1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a garment hanger, more particularly to a garment hanger having a neck part and a shoulder bar connected movably to the neck part.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional garment hanger includes a hanger body 1 and two sleeves 2 sleeved slidably on the hanger body 1. The hanger body 1 includes a frame part 101 that has two shoulder bar portions 103, and a hook 102 extending upwardly from one of the shoulder bar portions 103. Each of the sleeves 2 has a plurality of inner rib plates 201, each of which defines an engaging groove 202 for extension of a respective one of the shoulder bar portions 103 of the frame part 101 therethrough.
Through sliding movement of the sleeves 2 on the shoulder bar portions 103 of the frame part 101, the garment hanger can be used for garments having different shoulder sizes. Although the sleeves 2 can be adjusted, the distance between free ends 1031 of the shoulder bar portions 103 of the frame part 101 is not changed accordingly and remains the same. As such, when the garment hanger is to be used for hanging a garment having a narrow neck opening (see FIG. 2), it is relatively inconvenient to insert the shoulder bar portions 103 of the frame part 101 through the neck opening of the garment.